


The Helper

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [268]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Trouble, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/13/19: “act, freckle, swallow”





	The Helper

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/13/19: “act, freckle, swallow”

“Roscoe’s acting up.” Stiles somberly answered a question Derek hadn’t asked, since it was obvious the Jeep had broken down again.

Stiles’s hands were filthy and freckles of motor oil outnumbered the moles on his face.

Derek had most definitely _not_ put on shirt and jeans fresh from the laundry, just to visit Stiles. He hadn’t.

Knowing little about auto repair, he leaned in under the hood to look at the inert engine, clean shirt be damned.

“Duct tape’s under the driver’s seat,” Stiles muttered, and, swallowing a laugh because Stiles looked so sad, Derek went there to get it.


End file.
